Naruto's Beach Bash
by Simon Heart
Summary: What happens when the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings take a trip to the beach? Please R


Ok, so this is a lot less serious then my main story, The Last Shinobi War, but I wanted to try out a few ideas I had, so here it goes.

I do not own the Naruto franchise, or any of its characters.

_**A Day at the Beach**_

It was that time again. Naruto and the gangs anual trip to the beach.

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeee!", Naruto yelled as his car skidded to a sideways halt that took up three parking spaces.

"Naruto.", Sakura said, while trying to re-adjust her wind blown hair. "Your never driving us anywhere again...ever."

"Yeah, loser.", Sasuke said. "Didn't you take Driver's Ed this summer?"

"Uh, yeah, but that doesn't mean I passed.", Naruto said.

"Um, wait.", Sakura said. "We're all 15 so, um, we don't have our licence yet."

"Not my problem.", Sasuke said.

Just then three more cars pulled up containing the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai.

"Hey guys!", Naruto yelled, waving.

"Hey, Naruto", Kiba yelled over at him. "Did you ever think that the only ones of us that have our licence are team Gai?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about that.", Naruto said. "But, who cares."

Kiba stood for a moment as if thinking then as if coming to a conclusion he answered Naruto.

"Good point."

Everyone was already in their swim suits and were about to get out on the beach when...

"OMFG, LOOK AT IT, ITS ALL SAND, WET SAND, PERFECT FOR MAKING SAND CASTLES WITH! YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Wait Gaara!", Temari yelled running after him.

"Hey guys.", Kankuro said, as he slowy got out of his car and walked up to the Konoha gang.

"Um, is Gaara always like this?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, prety much.", Kankuro said.

"But,", Naruto said. "You guy are from the Sand village, so its not like he doesn't see a lot of sand."

"Yeah,", Kankuro said, "but this is _wet _sand."

"Um, ok?", Naruto said, not understanding.

"It means he can make stuff with it, like sand castles and motes and stuff.", Kankuro said.

"But, he can already do that", Naruto said. "cause you know...he's Gaara."

"Yeah, I know.", Kankuro said. "but, I don't think _he_ gets it."

"Weird.", Naruto said.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Just then everybody, still in the parking lot, looked out onto the beach to see Gaara rolling around in the sand like he was having a seizure.

"Yeah...", Neji said looking worried. "That, can't be good for him."

"Come on Neji!", Tenten said, pulling him along.

"Lets Go!", Naruto said and everyone ran onto the beach.

Everyone was having a great time on the beach. This was the first year the sand siblings had joined the Konoha gang, thus everyones reaction to Gaara.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!"

Yeah, Gaara has issues, anyway. Rock Lee was doing his special sand training (whatever that means), and Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were playing Hinata, Sakura, and Ino in vollyball, the boys would have been winning, but Naruto kept screwing them up, by diving infront of Sasuke everytime he went to hit the ball, always saying something about "stealing the spotlight", then when everyone would get mad at him he would always start muttering something to himself along the lines of "its always about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Tenten had Neji out in the water, despite Neji's struggling. Kiba was running down the beach with Akamaru. Shino was knee deep in water, mumbling something about water insects. Kankuro was tanning, the only one doning anything "relaxing", even though Shikamaru would be, had Naruto not pulled him into the game. And Temari was stuck with Gaara, just in case he had a mental break down (well more of one anyway) from all the sand. And Gaara was being...Gaara.

"Pft, cheaters."

"Don't be a sore loser Naruto.", Sakura said.

"Yeah loser", Sasuke said. "after all it was all your fault we lost."

"SASUKE!"

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, who stepped out of the way, sending Naruto face first into the sand.

"How troublesome.", Shikamaru said.

"What's troublesome?", Ino asked.

"Huh?", Shikamaru said.

"You said, how troublesome", Ino replied.

"Oh, I don't know?", Shikamaru said.

"So, you'll just say that for no aparent reason at all.", Ino asked.

"Yeah, prety much.", Shikamaru said.

"K, just making sure I understood.", Ino said.

"Hey drinks!", Sakura said, seeing the cooler on their towel. "I don't remember packing any."

"I brought them.", Hinata said.

"Um, Hinata?", Ino said looking confused.

"Yes.", Hinata answered.

"Did you, um, mean to bring _this_.", Ino asked.

Hinata looked over into the cooler.

"Oh no, I forgot to take _that _out.", Hinata thought to herself.

"Um...", Hinata said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Nice one Hinata", Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!", Sakura protested. "You can't drink that!"

Sasuke, however wasn't listening at all and was already laying back enjoyig his beer.

---About 3 seconds later---

"Mmmm, this is goooood.", Sasuke said. "I think I'll have another one."

"Sasuke-kun, wouldn't that be your fourth?", Sakura said in concern.

"Uhhhhhhh, nooooooo.", Sasuke said, toppling over. "Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah, you fell.", Shikamaru said. "Generaly that hurts."

Suddenly Sasuke pulled out a giant mug out of nowhere (you know, like those ones from 711 or something, the ones that cost like $1.50, you know.) and started pouring three beers in the mug at once.

"Sasuke stop it!", Sakura yelled, pulling the mug away from Sasuke and setting it on the beach towel.

Just then Lee ran up tired and thirsty from his special sand training (wonder what it means?). He was so thirsty that when he saw Sasuke's mug he picked it up and drank it all in one swig.

"Lee, NOOO!", Everyone yelled at once.

Lee fell over, then stood up and looked around.

"SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!", Lee yelled running off in Gaara's general direction.

"Well", Ino said, "thats ok I guess."

"Yeah.", Sakura said. "Let them be crazy together."

"Hey guys!", Tenten said, walking up, with Neji behind her.

"Hey.", Neji said, then he looked down.

"Beer? Can I have some?", Neji asked.

"Sure, whatever.", Sakura said. "Oh, you know what? Here."

Sakura handed Sasuke to Neji.

"Take him over there with Gaara and Lee.", Sakura said.

"Ok?", Neji said puzzled, and walked off.

And so a few more hours passed, Lee, Sasuke and Gaara didn't show any signs of becoming sober (well technicly Gaara's not drunk, but, you know), so Temari had to look after the three as they drunkenly made sand castles. Neji on the other hand was having a great time, lounging around in a beach chair watching everyone else play vollyball, paying close attention to the girls. When the game was over Hinata walked by.

"Neji?", Hinata said.

"Yes!", Neji said in a hurry as if hiding something.

"Were you just watching us with your Byakugan on?", Hinata asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah, about that...no, I definately wasn't", Neji replied.

"Neji.", Hinata said, about the lecture him.

Just then Naruto walked by, Hinata turned around to see him pass, when she turned around Neji caught her.

"Hinata?", Neji asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is your Byakugan activated?"

Hinata stood frozen for a second, then...

"You know what Neji? I must have amagined that whole you using the Byakugan thing, if you say you didn't, I believe you."

"Gotcha", Neji said.

Hinata walked off and Neji went back to watching people innoccently (yeah right).

Meanwhile, Temari was having a hard time with Lee, because even though he would sometimes play sand castles with Sasuke and Gaara like he was supposed to, he kept wanting to go all "drunken Lee" and beat the crap out of random people. Just as Lee went flying off to beat up a random beach bum for about the 171.345th time, Temari lost it and pulled out her fan, swinging at Lee. This not only sobered up Lee and Sasuke, but it also knocked over Gaara's sand castle. Now he was upset.

"Now Gaara calm down.", Temari was pleading with him.

"BUT, WHY SAND CASTLE GO BYE BYE!", Gaara was wailing.

"Whats wrong with him?", Lee asked Sasuke.

"No clue.", Sasuke replied. "Wanna go get some beer?"

"Sure.", Lee said, and with that they were off.

"Oh no you don't.", Sakura said, just as Sasuke and Lee came up to the cooler.

"But, I waaaaaaaaaaaant some.", Sasuke said, in a whiny voice.

"Nuh uh.", Sakura said nodding her head.

"Hey, whats that?", Lee asked, looking at the giant tital wave of sand forming in the distance.

Soon everyone but Temari and Gaara were gathered at the beer (just seems like a good place to gather, doesn't it?).

"No one knocked over his sand castle, did they?", Kankuro asked.

"Acctualy, yeah.", Sasuke replied.

"Oh", Kankuro replied. "Well then, I'll be heading to the car, anyone want to follow me."

"Uh, sure?", everyone said confused.

Just as they got to their cars, the entire beach was lifted up before their eyes, swished around in mid air, then came crashing down. Temari emerged from a cloud of sandy smoke, smacking Gaara upside the head.

"This happens every time!", Temari was yelling at Gaara.

"But, but...", Gaara was mumbiling. "Sand castle go bye bye."

"I don't care if it went bye bye, thats the 8th beach you've destroyed!"

"Sorry...", Gaara muttered.

"Hey, anyone know where we're going to stay while we're here?", Shilamaru asked.

"I've got a beach house.", Sasuke said. "We're all staying there."

"It sleeps fifteen?", Kankuro said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah.", Sasuke said, as if it had been a stupid question.

"Ok then.", Naruto said. "Lets go!"

Next Time: The Beach House

Please Read and Review


End file.
